There are several valve types which include globe valves, gate valves, ball valves, and butterfly valves. Globe valves are typically used in hose bibs which are found on the outside of almost every American house to control the flow of water. In a globe valve, a rubber or neoprene washer is attached to a handle to cover a water supply opening and shut off the water when the handle is screwed down. Gate valves include a handle coupled to a wedge that is arranged within housing. A valve stem extends between the handle and the wedge and includes a threaded region passing through the housing. The handle of the gate valve is rotated several twists to open and close the valve by retracting or extending the wedge into a conduit extending between the input and output of the valve.
A ball valve utilizes a ball for controlling the flow of fluid through the valve. An opening passes through the center of the ball and allows fluid to pass through the valve when the opening is parallel to the conduit. When the ball is rotated ninety degrees, the solid region of the ball fills the conduit to close the valve.
A hose bib is provided on the exterior of many American homes. The hose bib usually includes either a globe valve or a gate valve. This requires the user to rotate the hose bib handle several revolutions to fully open and close the hose bib. Moreover, many homeowners plant bushes near the hose bib. It becomes difficult to turn on/off the hose bib as the bushes grow. If the bushes are watered, mud puddles may form making it difficult to operate the hose bib.
By way of example, there are several patents which have attempted to address the issue of extending valves. U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,320 discloses a faucet extender that includes an elongated extension member and a connection arrangement that couples the faucet extender to a valve handle. A handle is provided on the elongated extension member for transmitting rotation to the valve handle. A vertical support member is arranged near the handle for includes a lower end adapted to be driven into the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,511 discloses a garden hose valve spindle extender that comprises an elongated rod which includes a first end having a knob and a second end having an attachment plate. The attachment plate is secured to an existing water spigot. A securement hook attaches the elongated rod to an exterior of the house. The extender lengthens the valve handle upwards such that the user does not have to bend over to actuate the garden hose valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,475 discloses a spigot handle extender which extends a valve handle. The extender includes a rotateable body and engaging means for engaging a valve handle to be rotatable conjointly therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,481 discloses an emergency multi-purpose valve extension for use with utility control valves. The extension is for use in toilets, sinks and water heaters. The extension makes it easier for a user to turn on and off the water supply to a particular item and assists elderly and disabled in doing such.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,897 discloses an apparatus and method for operating a water valve. A water meter valve wrench comprises a telescoping shaft assembly having an inner and outer shaft. A handle is pivotally attached to a first end of the shaft assembly. A working coupling element is fixed or mounted onto the other end.
One problem associated with watering the lawn or washing the car is that many homeowners plant bushes near their home. This may cause a muddy spot when the law is watered or scratch a home owner who enters the bushes to turn on/off a hose bib.